Save Me
by MrsRescueSpecialOps
Summary: Not based on any particular episode but will be a very interesting story. Rated M for swearing and sexual content.   F.Preg. RPOV  rebeckah OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Rebeckah, who is my OC, and any characters that are being rescued.**

**R&R PLEASE**

"Chase!" Dean Gallagher screamed to his brother. "What the fuck are you doing? Get out of bed. We've got a rescue."

I had just moved back in with my boyfriend Chase Gallagher when his brother had already started screaming at us to get out of bed. Along night of partying and sex didn't help the fact that I was tired from the extra weight I was carrying around. I was pregnant. Only one month through but boy was I tired.

"What have we got?" Chase asked Dean on the way to the rescue site.

"Two women over a cliff face. Rebeckah, you're not going down there." Dean said before I could get a word out of my mouth.

"We're one short, you need me down there. Lara's off sorting shit out with Hamish so I need to help out with this rescue. Heidi can't do this rescue on her own."I said thinking I was making a point.

"It won't be good for the baby if you go down there Beck, think about it."

I stayed silent for a split second.

"Uhh, I thought about it and I'm going down that cliff face. It's unfair that I start a job and then two weeks later I'm not allowed to do major field work. What the hell is with that?"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have gone and knocked yourself up."

"Dean, don't make out it's her fault. Its mine as well. I refused to wear a condom. And it's none of your business anyway!" Chase stepped in and said.

"As Team leader..." Dean started to say.

"Team leader my arse!" Chase yelled. "You're a stupid prick that thinks he can tell everyone what to do. Michelle said that Beck could do everything us guys do on the field."

Just then we pulled up at the rescue base and were greeted by Vince Marchello, our station co-ordinator.

"Tense in that car was it?" He said. "Or is it one of those 'don't ask' situations?"

"More like a don't ask situation." Chase said as I stormed off.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He said to me calmly.

"Your brothers what's wrong!" I answered back. "He thinks he can tell me what to do 24/7!"

"Portable 1 to Portable 4 and 6, come back to base...NOW!" Dean's voice said through my radio.

"Copy that." Chase said through his.

We walked back to base with at least 20 sets of eyes looking at us.

"Have a good pash did ya?" I heard Jordan Zwitkawski say.

"Shut up Jord!" My other collegue and best friend Heidi Wilson said. "Have you cooled down?"

"Yeah, for now." I answered. I hadn't really cooled down; I could have knocked someone out at any minute.

"I've come to a decision. You're going down the cliff with Heidi and Chase will go down to help you. As soon as something happens out of the plan, you let base know. Got that?" Dean ordered.

"Got it." I replied.

I felt like I'd won.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: MILD LEMONS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story except Rebeckah and the people who are rescued by the RSO team. **

**R&R Please**

"Okay, this cliff could go at any point in time. If one of the women goes down with it, don't go after them, you can't risk it." Dean said briefing us of the mission.

"Okay, can we get down there now?"I asked

"Yes, go. Are your harnesses tight?"

"They're fine."Chase said, fed up with his brother.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello." Dean said answering his phone.

"Hi Dean, its Lara." It was another unit officer Lara Knight. "I'm coming down to the rescue site. You need me."

"It's alright Lara, no need to, hold on a sec, Chase, Rebeckah, Heidi, GO! Lara there's no need to come..."Dean gave us a glare that told us it was time to get a move on.

"Jordan, help Heidi get down there. When she calls out..."Chase started to instruct.

"Pull her up, I get it. I've been doing this job a lot longer than you have mate."Jordan said smuggly.

"Don't be a smart arse. Ready to go?" Chase asked.

"Ready." Heidi and I said in sync.

We climbed down the cliff wall. The two women were waiting for us at the bottom.

"Hi, I'm Heidi from the rescue team. What are your names?"Heidi asked the two women.

"Sandra Tunns and that woman there is Hayley Corls. She caused this." Said a brown haired woman.

"We need you to put this..." I started saying when a rock rolled down the cliff face.

Then the ledge we were all standing on fell into the gushing water and rocks. The two women went with it. It wasn't our fault.

Later that night Chase and I shouted drinks. We were sitting down when our favourite song-If Its Love by Train-came on. We ran to the dance floor and sang out loud.

If it's love

And we decide that it's forever

No one else could do it better

If it's love

And we're two birds of a feather

Then the rest is just whenever

And if I'm addicted to loving you

And you're addicted to my love too

We can be them two birds of a feather

That flock together

Love, love

Got to have something to keep us together

Love, Love

That's enough for me

After that, we decided to go back to Dean's and go to bed. We said our goodbyes and off we went.

We got in our bedroom and the action started.

"Chase!"I moaned as his lips met mine. He was all over me and I was dam liking it.

He laid me down on the bed, looking at me hungrily.

"Are you sure?"He asked.

I slowly opened my legs beckoning him forward. He grinned.

"Wanna play a game?" His hand ran up my chest.

My heart raced. "I love games!"

"Well I have one in mind."

"Such as...TWISTER?"

"I was thinking of a more intimate game."

"Yeah twister, that's intimate. Left leg green, right leg blue."I said smiling.

He slapped his forehead in frustration. "You know what, never mind."

"NO!" I yelled wrapping my legs around him, grinding my body with his. "I don't want to play games; I want you, just you and me, pure love."

His hand slid up my thigh tracing the tips of my underwear.

"Kiss Me!"I moaned.

He gently pushed his lips on mine, pulling my underwear down as we went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Took me a while to publish this chapter but there are a lot of fun things I store in future chapters. Any people rescued and my own character Rebeckah are the only characters I own, every other character is owned by Channel 9.**

**R&R Please **

"Morning you two, Late for work. Not good" Said our station manager Michelle LeTourneau.

"Sorry" Chase and I said as we walked to our desks.

"Have a good night last night did ya's?" Vince asked us.

"Uh, yeah" I answered.

"Ha, you've got a hickey!" Jordan yelled as he walked through the door.

"You keep telling yourself that Jordan, obviously I had a better time then you hey." I said joking around.

I didn't actually remember what happened last night after my pants came off, but I decided I'd check anyway.  
I walked into the bathroom and to my horror, there it was. A huge purple hickey.

"Chase!" I called out. "Come here quick."

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Oh, what would you like me to do about it?"

"Tell me what happened."

"We had sex. You were enjoying yourself."

"Okay, so how did I get the...You know, hickey?"

"I don't actually remember but it was the best sex I'd ever had." He said while giving me a hug. "Does it hurt?"

"A bit" I said and that's when we started kissing, ever so passionately. When I opened my eyes, I saw Dean.

"Aahh!" I screamed, sitting up. "Good, it was just a nightmare."

"You alright babe?" Chase said, sitting up next to me, landing a kiss to my lips.

"Yeah, just fine." I said, getting up to get a drink.

I got back into bed and tried to get to sleep. It was no use; I thought the nightmare would come back. Chase rolled over; all I could see was his bare chest and hot body. I slid in closer with him and we went to sleep hugging, only body heat keeping us warm.

We arrived at work the next day and were briefed on a minor rescue as soon as we walked in the door.

"A little kid has his head stuck through a fence. Chase and Beck can go and get his head out. You'll need the practise for when your kids get their heads stuck in the cot." Vince joked.

"Funny gramps." Chase said.

"Say that again and you'll be washing the patrols for a month."

We got to the rescue site and not only was it his head stuck but down to is stomach was stuck. "Real escape artist aren't you." I said joking with him. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Billy. Please get me out of here, it hurts" The little boy sobbed.

"What hurts?"

"My, Arggh!"

"Chase, go get the spreaders. Now this might be a little bit noisy."

"Got 'em. Just tell us if you want us to stop okay." Chase said calmly to Billy.

Within two minutes we had him out and he was happily playing with his friends. We got in the patrol and drove back to the station.


	4. Chapter 4

**A big shock for Rebeckah turns to being a happy day for her.**

**I don't own any characters other than those rescued and Rebeckah. The rest are owned bythe producers and channel 9.**

**R&R Please**

"Who put this shit on my desktop?" Someone had put a picture of an old guy and the caption 'Vince' as the wallpaper on his computer. "How the fuck do I get it off?"

"Here, I'll help. Back in high school I did a computer course." I stepped in. "All done. Too bad I can't find the culprit. Am I right to go for about an hour? I've got a doctor's appointment."

"Well Michelle's off with James and Johnson so I guess it'll be alright."

"Do you need me to come?" Chase asked.

"Nah, should be right. I'll ring you and let you know how it goes." I answered.

I left in my car and arrived at the doctors. He did some tests and an ultrasound. Then the bad news came.

"Miss Dalby, that bleeding that you experienced was a miscarriage." The doctor sid. "I'm sorry for your loss. We have free counselling if you need it."

"I'm alright. I need to get back to work, thanks anyway." I said as I walked out the door.

I couldn't face Chase so I rangVince and told him I was going to take the rest of the day off.

"That's fine but you're going tell me what happened tomorrow aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess so...bye." I said then hung up.

Vince must have told Chase because when I got home, he was standing there, looking at me.

"What happened?" He asked sadly.

"I lost the baby, I'm sorry. I sobbed.

"It's okay, we can try again, there's no need to be sorry, it wasn't your fault. How about we go out for dinner, take your mind of things?"

"Sounds good." I accepted

After eating all our dinner, I felt much better.

"I have to ask you something." Chase said as he stood up. Then he kneeled down. "Will you marry me?"

I quickly stood up, shocked at his proposal. "Of course I'll marry you!" I said as I gave him a hug and kissed his soft lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any characters except those of my own creations: Rebeckah and those rescued.**

**R&R Please**

I walked into work that morning with a smile on my face. Thwn I saw vince.

"Michelle's office thanks." He said.

"But Michelle's not here." I protested.

"Well we can either talk about yesterday here or in there."

"I had a miscarriage, that's all."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Beck, what's that ring on your finger?"

"Chase and I are engaged as of last night. I need someone to give me away at the wedding. Vince, would you do that for me?"

"What about your parents?"

"I don't know where they are. I lost contact with them."

"Of course I'll give you away, What's the wedding party?"

Jordan's the best man and Dean's the groomsman. Heidi's my Maid of Honour and Lara's my bridesmaid, we've already organized it."

"Vince, we've got an MVA on the corner of Parramatta Road and Olympic Drive." Chase called out.

"Right team, off you go." Vince ordered. "Oh, and Chase."

"Yeah Vince?"

"Congratulations on the engagement."

"Thanks mate."

"Holy Shit." We're the first things that came out of my mouth when we got to the rescue site. The car was a total write off. It was jammed and crushed underneath a semi-trailor. I wouldn't be surprised if it was a code 4.

"There's a fuel leak from the car and a diesel leak from the truck. No hydraulics." Dean told us. "Also get a defibrillator ready, the truckies not looking good. He's gone in to minor shock."

"What about the person in the car?" I asked.

"Code 4."

"Dean, the truckies going into cardiac arrest. I need that defibrillator now!" Chase yelled.

I ran the defibrillator up to Chase. He placed the pads on the truck drivers chest.

"Stand clear, shocking...no response...stand clear, shocking...come on, come back...stand clear, shocking...got a pulse, 'atta boy." Chase said, relieved. "Portable 4 to portable base."

"Come in Chasie." Chase said on the other end of the radio.

"Get Jordan to bring a spine board. I got the truck driver back."

"Good job, Chase. I'll send a fluid drip too."

"Spine board and fluid drip. Hey Beck, whatcha doin' tonight?" Jordan asked when he brought the medical supplies.

"Sitting back and relaxing with my fiancé. Why do you ask?" I answered.

"Just gonna give you an early wedding present."

"Go get fucked Jordan."

"Oh I plan too. Me, you and Chase."

"You dream about that don't you."

"Sure do mate, every night. Me and Chase talked it through. Come on, it'll be fun."

"I said we would." Chase said as he walked past.

"Fine," I said defeated. "Be there at seven or we'll start without you."

"Reports need to be on my desk tomorrow morning, no later than lunchtime or Michelle will kill me." Vince ordered when we got back.

"Remember Jordan, seven o'clock." I laughed as I walked out the door.

Seven o'clock came and I had two guys in bed with me.

"I don't really feel like it tonight. See you at work tomorrow Jordan." I said yawning.

"But...okay." He said clearly unimpressed.

"It'd be different if I wasn't engaged." I called just as he walked out the door.

"Do I still get some?" Chase asked.

"No." I said as I threw a pillow at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A person from way back comes back into Rebeckah's life.**

**I don't own any characters except for those of my own creations; Rebeckah and those rescued.**

**R&R**

"A fisherman has been swept of rocks at a beach at Manly. Rescue teams have been working hard to find him but there has been no luck at this point in time. It is thought to be a body recovery mission." The news reporter said on the television.

"Do you want toast?" Chase called out. I didn't answer. "Babe, do you want toast?" He called out again, and then he walked into the lounge room.

He must have seen the look on my face.

"What's up?' He asked.

"That guy that got swept off the rocks at Manly, he looks really familiar." I said deep in thought. "I knew someone in Manly; he was my mate back in high school. I think it's him. We used to go to rave parties together."

"We'll find out at work later. Do you want toast or not?"

"Nah, I'm gonna skip breakfast. I need to go get ready."

"Dean do you want toast?" Chase called out, yet again.

"No! I don't feel well so I'm not going to work today." Dean yelled back.

"Okay, are you ready to go babe?"

"Yeah," I answered back, not so sure. "I'm ready."

The ride to work seemed like hours. I couldn't tell Chase that my 'mate' was actually one of my past loves. But I didn't feel so bad because all his ex-girlfriends turned to be damsels in distresses when they found out he was dating me.

When we finally got to work, Vince confirmed my fears. It was him, Lucas Holden, a name I could never forget. Vince needed us to get down to the site with diving gear on.

"Chase, I have to tell you something," I said nervously. "That guy down in the rocks is actually a long term ex-boyfriend. We broke up when he move to the USA. I...I just thought I would let you know."

He stared at me for what felt like moments.

"Oh well, I always seem to rescue my ex-girlfriends." And we left it at that.

Down at the scene, there were police everywhere. I couldn't wait for instructions from Vince so I jumped straight in. Seconds later, I saw his body on the bottom of the sea bed. I rose to the surface.

"Found him!" I yelled out.

"Get out of the water Beck!" Vince and Chase yelled back at me.

I got out and Lara had gotten me a towel.

"Why couldn't the police divers find him yet I could?" I asked her.

"I was just luck babe. The police divers thought that he had been swept out further so they didn't look in that area." She said softly. "How do you know him?"

"Just a friend, we met at a rave party."

"So it's a personal issue."

"No, I just wasn't thinking."

"We need a defibrillator over here!" Chase yelled out.

"Are you going to be alright here?" Lara asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Lucky for Lucas, the team resuscitated him.

When we all got back to the station, I was in the shit hole with Vince and Michelle.

"Rebeckah, you risked your life out there today. I know what it's like to rescue an old friend; I rescued an ex-boyfriend from a multiple MVA. It hurts but I wouldn't have risked my life." Michelle spoke.

I turned to Vince waiting for him to day something. "I admit, I risked my life for Sam, but it's different when it's your kids."

Michelle shot him a look that I'd never seen before. Then he spoke again. "You're on desk duties for the rest of today and suspended for a week." Then the bad news came. "You'll also need to see the counsellor."

"No! If it's that bitch Chase cheated on me with then no, I'm not seeing the counsellor. I won't go!" I cried.


End file.
